


Problem solving

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drama, Friendship, Protective Steve, Sad, Sad Ending, Something Like Suicidal Thoughts, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone solves his problems in a different way … or maybe they don't even do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem solving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Problemlösung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178895) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> If anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy! (kind of)

“Bucky? Bucky please stop that. Remember. Please, Bucky. If you don't remember, then … they'll kill you.” The blond guy – Steve – looked at him pleased, but he didn't care. The dark-haired guy – who had been brought in the hospital with the help of a couple of soldiers, and was bound to the hospital bed, so he couldn't move and hurt someone – only shook his head.

He knew this man – Steve, Captain America, hero. He knew, that he knew this guy. He knew everything, 'cause he read it in the museum. He knew everything they wrote, but he didn't remembered. And he didn't even want to.

“Then do it!”, he barked, tried to let his already hoarse voice sound a little deeper – more threatening, more warning. “Just do it, kill me! Go on!”

But Steve – friend, helper, guardian – shook his head forcefully. “Please, Bucky. I know you're-”

“Stop it!” he yelled and became a little louder. His hoarse voice broak, when his voice got a little higher. “Stop to call me this! I don't know any Bucky!” Yes, he knew Bucky. He didn't remember Steve, but he remembered himself. Both, the Winter Soldier and the other guy. This Barnes. Barnes, who wanted to help everyone. Yes, he remembered. Remembered everything. Everything but Steve. If he tried to remember Steve, there was nothing but a big, black hole.

And he hated it. Hated to know, he had made a this big mistake. Hated to know, there were no way back.

Yes, Steve gave him a choice, but he alongside him? Alongside Captain America? Alongside this absolutely perfect hero? The killer alongside this angel.

No, he wouldn't be able to tolerate this. Not while remembering everything. He wouldn't be able to do so. And he didn't want to. He just wanted to have all his problems get off his chest. And maybe he wanted to have himself get off his chest.  
Steve – faithful, best friend, rival, enemy – left the room. Happily, 'cause he really didn't want to see him right now. To be honest he didn't want to see him ever again. He didn't want to see anyone from this oh-so-good-persons from this hospital ever again.

He just wanted to go out of here. Even if this meant, he had to rip at this bonds, until his wrists would bleed, and his body would only be an exhausted, hurting bundle.

He **had** to get out of here. Desperately. And if he would be caught or killed by one of the patrolling soldiers, while he tried to escape, then much the better. 'Cause then his problems would be gone all at once.


End file.
